


Conquering Lust

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #289: Lust.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conquering Lust

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #289: Lust.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Conquering Lust

~

Hermione was talking, but Harry wasn’t listening. He was watching Snape. When had he become so…fascinating? 

“…not listening to me.” 

Harry winced. “Sorry. What?” 

“Just talk to him.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “Who?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Harry. You’ve been eyeing Snape all night. And last week at the Order of Merlin ceremony, you were staring, too. You like him. Do something about it.” 

_Like_ wasn’t how Harry would describe the lust churning inside him. He licked his lips. “You’re right.” 

And as he started out towards Snape, he didn’t even mind when he heard Hermione mutter, “I know.” 

~

Potter was standing quite close to Granger. Severus frowned. It wasn’t his business. After all, just because he lusted after Potter didn’t mean anything would become of it. 

“…could abolish Potions, replace it with Divination,” Minerva said. 

“Fine,” Severus replied. Was Potter approaching? He frowned. “Wait, what?” 

Minerva smirked. “I knew you weren’t listening! Honestly, Severus, talk to him.” 

“To whom?” Severus tried to ignore Potter’s approach. 

Minerva rolled her eyes. “Whom do you think?” She shook her head. “Fortunately, it looks like you won’t be allowed to hide forever. Buck up, Severus.” 

“What—?”

“Snape?” 

Severus froze. 

Minerva hummed. “Enjoy.” 

~

Snape looked nervous, and oddly, that made Harry relax. He could get through this. _They_ could. “Snape,” he repeated. “Hello.”

“Potter.” Snape inclined his head. 

They stared at each other, unspoken words between them. Harry sighed. Why was this so difficult? Uncomfortable again, he grabbed a passing champagne flute and sipped, eyeing Snape as he did so.

When a flash of lust crossed Snape’s face Harry almost spit out his drink. Snape wanted him, too? 

“I should be going,” Snape said, looking away. 

“No. Wait.” Heart in his mouth, Harry clasped Snape’s arm. “Please.” 

Snape froze. And so did Harry. 

~

What could Potter want? Surely not what Severus wanted from _him_. “Why?” Severus asked, ignoring the warmth that seemed to spread through him from Potter’s touch. 

“Can we…talk? Or something?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Or something?” 

Potter’s smile was rueful. “I’m pants at this. If I were suave I could make small talk, do this properly.” 

Severus swallowed. The look in Potter’s eyes…stark lust mixed with something deeper, more, stared back at him. “Say what you mean,” he whispered. 

Potter exhaled. “Have a drink with me?” 

“You want a drink?” 

Potter hummed. “No, but I’ll settle for that.” 

~

Harry ended up not having to settle for anything. When Snape realised Harry was serious about his proposition, suave words became superfluous. 

Somehow they said their farewells to their friends and left, Side-Along-Apparating to Harry’s flat, and within ten minutes they were in bed, writhing together, allowing their lust full reign.

It was everything Harry had imagined. “We should probably talk,” he whispered afterward. “Work on communication.” 

Snape, beside him, chuckled. “I think we communicated quite well, actually.” 

Harry smiled. “Yes. But now comes the hard part.”

“Quite.” Snape shifted, pulled Harry close. “Let’s not overthink this.” 

Harry relaxed. “Okay.” 

~

Severus watched Harry and Granger chatting. 

“Some things never change,” murmured Minerva.

Severus snorted.

“You and Harry haven’t broken up, have you?”

Severus recalled the previous night. “Definitely not.” 

“Any plans to make things official?” 

Severus grasped the Prince bonding rings in his pocket. “No comment.” 

Minerva laughed. “I hope you do. Even though you’re established now and the freshness may have worn off.” 

Severus glanced back towards Harry, intercepting a sizzling look of lust. He smiled. “Things remain…fresh, I’d say.” 

Minerva nodded. “Excellent. Invite me to the wedding.” 

As Harry left Granger, moving towards them, Severus smiled. “Naturally.” 

~


End file.
